


A Garak Playlist

by Shipwreckedjavert



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Another playlist, Gen, Spotify, cardassian radio, spooky lizard jams, this one is for my son garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipwreckedjavert/pseuds/Shipwreckedjavert
Summary: Just some songs that make me think of my favorite plain, simple tailor.





	A Garak Playlist

Garak Playlist >> [[x](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6FpxpyZ8fnnQPPpaBxt3vc?si=AQjkUtIwSee6R2hieQ6Gaw)]


End file.
